Interlude (A Continuation)
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: A contiuaton of Interlude by Sexylyon. No Hentai in the first chapter. Based off the more romantic aspect of the story
1. Default Chapter

Interlude- A continuation  
By Essence   
Saliormoon175@hotmail.com  
  
  
You ask on for the tales and so I bring them to thee.  
  
  
  
Interlude- A Continuation  
By Essence  
  
  
The sky was brilliant, beautiful reds blending to the softer pinks and the deep violets that grace the heavenly fields.  
  
Fire it was so strong and true, yet it's tale was ever changing, predicting danger, love, and death.  
  
Darkness it blended in the room, so clean and neat. All signs of life hidden, thrown away or buried. The scents of love swept away out the open windows into the sunlit skies. Twirling in the winds travailing past houses and building, past people without a care about anyone but themselves. To enter so quietly into the room of a child and touch the rose standing alone in it's vase.  
  
The sunlight glittering off petals so brilliant and red.  
  
Music, it lights your soul and makes you feel. The music that plays has no words but shows a picture. A couple deep in their love dancing in the near darkness. On a day quite like this, the sun leaving the sky to allow the brilliant moon to make its appearance, blessing them with light.   
  
Kisses so deep and passionate, touches so true. A love so true, forever.  
  
Tears and good-byes are pitiful when done in such a way so untrue. Goodbye means forever.  
  
That picture that sits alone, such happiness shines in their eyes. Her so delicate and fragile, meant to be protected.   
  
Him so strong and masculine, the protector eyes like the midnight sky with the stars shining in them. Eyes like the summer sky with the suns rays gracing them.  
  
Together, smiles that shone so brightly, arms that hold so tightly. As if to let go means death.  
  
A wind, so gentle, yet so strong. Comes swirling in, over the green coverlet of the small bed. Through the green plants of the small bathroom, around the cream couch where they lay to come back and touch their memories.  
  
A knock and a shatter, the picture falls so gently, yet so harsh. The glass breaks and falls shining in the suns dying rays.  
  
Laughter so sweet sounds out through the room; she laughs with the winds now.  
  
  
Both were quiet as he drove through the early morning streets. She sat looking ahead, dressed in white lace. Not a muscle moved as she fought back the tears.  
  
He looked ahead with unseeing eyes, the roads were so familiar, the silence so deadly.  
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
The sun rose, an evil punishment, killing them with each shine on the water that sparkled over the city.  
  
No music played, it would only bring back memories, such painful ones that could only be beared in the silence.  
  
Her house, the last testimony.   
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
Darien cleared his throat as if to say something but was once again silent. She looked over at him with eyes that begged for words that couldn't come forth.  
  
With a sigh of despair she opened her door and climbed out.  
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
The air was fresh, so clean and promising. The sun welcoming a new day, telling the world of happiness they did not feel.  
  
She shut the door with such finality and began to walk towards the door, her hell waited beyond it.  
  
He watched her go, tears running freely now.   
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
With an almost animal cry he threw the door opens and jumped out. Reaching her in two steps. He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, wanting too never let go.  
  
She buried her face in the cloth of his green jacket, inhaling his scent, cinnamon and smoke. The tears seeped out of her long eyelashes, splashing onto his coat. Such small damp stains.  
  
"Serena," he whispered, his voice seemed so different, wounded and full of pain.  
  
She tightened her arms around him, wanting too, to never let go. Wanting to take his pain away so he would not be hurt anymore.  
  
" Darien, I know you say that someday, we can be together, but I don't see that day. I see nothing but pain," she said lifting her tear stained face to look into his eyes.  
  
Eyes that showed her the world eyes that loved her.  
  
They say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.  
  
" Believe what I say to you is true, I love you. My heart beats only for the love I give to you. Even if we can't be together today. I will never let you go," he said softly bending his head to capture her lips in a kiss full of true love.  
  
When they broke apart, the tears came freely now. He brushed a small strand of golden hair out of her eyes.   
  
She smiled softly at him and bent her head, closing her eyes as he pulled her back into his embrace.  
  
All to soon, she had to let go. The world was alive around them and time clicked on.  
  
He stood there alone watching her delicate form disappear into the darkness of the house.  
  
" Goodbye, my only love." Words that drifted on the wind slipping past the closed door to fall upon open ears.  
  
The smallest of smiles graced her features as she heard the words.  
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
  
Now he sits alone, the wind rustles the leaves that blow through the air past him. The envious sun setting.   
  
No tears can some, they are not allowed. To cry is to be weak, but she was his weakness.  
  
"Oh Serena, I yearn for you now that the sun sets and the night begins," he groaned allowing his head to fall into his folded arms.  
  
Still no tears', crying is a weakness.  
  
All the signs are gone, they can not show. The memories are still fresh in his mind.   
  
" When this pain end?" he asked looking up at the ball of golden flame disappearing behind the horizon.  
  
The rose petals were soft like silk, like his raven hair.  
  
She sighed and touched the rose, hoping to draw some of its happiness from it. Hoping to touch him.  
  
" I miss you." She whispered tears drawing a familiar path down her face.  
  
The music was so sad, it was not their song but it still spoke to her.  
  
It spoke for him.  
  
" If I, should stay."  
  
" I would only be in your way."  
  
" So I'll go on, but I know."  
  
" I'll think of you, every step of the way."  
  
" Goodbye" means forever.  
  
The sun was gone now the moon rose, it's rays dancing so serenely over the still form of the golden princess crying so softly in the darkness.  
  
Shining on the still rooms, where candles once burned and a song without words played to a dancing couple deep in each other arms.  
  
"Goodbye" means forever.  
  
Continued till next time.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Interlude Chapter 2

Interlude (A Contituation)  
Chapter 2  
By Essence  
  
Everyone has heard of the famous Hentai story written by Sexylyon. I myself have read numerous times and still love it. This is my contiuation on the story, it's dark and it's sad, but then the other story was the same way.  
  
Please read and Review and if you have never read Interlude by Sexylyon please go to www.moonromance.com to the Hentai section to read it, Thank you.  
  
Interlude (A Continuation)  
By Essence  
  
Monday: 1 day   
  
  
How many days had it been since they last saw each other?  
  
Serena walked down the busy morning streets, her bag banging carlessly agaisn't her legs but she never felt it. She was to numb to feel, to bruised and batterd, all night she had layed on her bed tear pouring down her cheeks spashing on the already wet cover.   
Only has the sun had risn did Serena fall to sleep only to be brought back by the shattering cry of her alarm clock. Hateful thing it was interupting her dreams and making her live a normal life. Hateful world they lived in, telling her to stay away from him.  
  
'Your to young! He'll only tear your heart into pieces and throw it to the ground. He's to old!'  
  
What do they know, had they ever felt what she felt everytime he graced her mind. Oh to see him again to lay in his arms, to feel his kisses burn her skin.  
  
Serena stopped and looked up the wind blew past flinging up her skirt throwing her hair to reach toward a figure in the distance.  
  
" Darien?" she whispered the bag falling from her lifeless fingers.  
  
" Darien?" the cry was repeated again louder so only she could hear it.  
Serena began to run forward, forgeting everything except him, his back was to her but has if feeling her pressence he slowly turned around and...  
Serena stopped one hand coming to her mouth, the man looked over his shoulder green eyes searching for something before lighting up. A womyn came into view, red hair gleaming has she reached up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.  
  
It wasn't him afterall, just the same colored hair and a green jacket but it wasn't him.  
" Serena?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
Serena fought back the tears threatning to come forth and pasted on a smile.  
" Oh hello Molly," she said brightly turning to her friend.  
" Serena are you okay? You look like your dog just died or something."  
" Oh no, I'm fine I just kind of down today because..uh.. I'm sort of broke and I wanted to play the new Sailor V game at the arcade," Serena replied coming up with a lie to diverge the reason she wanted to cry.  
" Oh, well you dropped this," Molly said holding up Serena's discarded bag. " I was calling to you forever back there but you never heard me. It's like you were on another planet or something."  
" Just thinking about something," Serena replied taking the bag from Molly and beganing to walk again.   
  
The couple had disappered somewhere probaly on to the bus that now rumbled pass them.  
  
" What were you thinking of?" Molly asked falling into step beside her friend.  
" Um.. the killer math we have this morning in Haruna's class," Serena replied searching her mind for something.  
" Oh, yea I know I spent all night studying for it. I just know that I have to beat the Melvin with a higher score," Molly began rambaling on until they got to school.  
Serena soon stopped lisitining to her friend and went back to her private thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
" Did you Serena today? She was so quiet and lifeless it was almost scary!" Helen whispered to the girl next to her.  
" Yea I know, she was on time to class and everything, but she never really said anything when I asked her a question," Kristen replied looking over to where Serena sat alone under a tree quietly eating her lunch.  
" Hey Serena, want some company?" Lita asked walking up to her friend. Behind her Ami walked up her arms full of her bento luncha and some books.  
" Oh hi guys," Serena replied giving her friends a small smile and taking another bite of her rice.  
" Serena are you okay? You have been very quiet lately, I don't know but it seems like you have retreated into yourself," Ami asked sitting down across from her friend and laying her books on the ground.  
" Oh I'm fine Ami, don't worry," Serena replied waving her hand and smiling.  
" Well if anything is wrong, just remeber you can always come to us with all your problems," Lita added sitting next to Serena and stretching out her legs.  
" Speaking of problems, I was talking to Luna and she seems to think that the 5th sailor scout will appear soon. Except she's not sure since the disturbances with the Dark Kingdom has increased ten fold and were being attacked by more youma," Ami pointed out pulling on her glasses.  
" Yadda yadda yadda Ami, this is lunch time we should be having fun and relaxing, not talking about Negaverse activaty. If they do attack though, I'll just put them in their place," Lita replied sticking out her chest and jabbing it with her thumb.  
" Yes, but it seems the youma has increased in strength the more they attack and Zoiciste has 4 rainbow crystals while we only have and Tuxedo Mask has two. We don't know if he is a friend or and enemy, Luna seems to think he's an enemy but if he is why does he come to our rescue so much?" Ami asked.  
" I don't know," Lita replied growing more serious. " Prehaps he's only coming to our rescue in order to get the rainbow crystal we have. He did say his mission was to get them and we could go to any heights to achieve his mission. What do you think Serena?"  
  
Serena didn't hear her though, she was staring into the bento lunch her mother her made. Tears welled up in her eyes, sitting among the rice and cucumber rolls, spicy pickles and small bit of crackered smeared with salmon paste.   
' This is what we ate togethor in the darkning room when I sat with him.'  
  
" Serena are you okay?" Lita asked placing one hand on her friends sholder and bending forward to look into her eyes.  
" Yes, I'm fine," Serena replied in a choked voice setting down the lunch. " If you'll excuse me I'm not feeling hungry anymore." Serena stood up and walked off leaving the forgotten bento.  
" I wonder what that was about?" Lita asked watching her friend walk off.  
" She seems to be acting very strangely, even for Serena," Ami replied looking into the bento lunch and adjusting her glasses.  
*****  
  
Serena was feeling a little better that afternoon has she walked out of school. Around her people laughed and talked and a few called out to her but she only greeted them with a small smile or a brief wave. Serena simpily wanted to be home, she needed time to be by herself and cry over Darien. Oh how she wanted to see him, but there was no use in looking for him, he had told her that they could not see each other out of the confines of his apartment.  
'" But tomarrow if you call I may not be here...and even if I am. I may have to leave you unexpectedly, without explanation."'  
" Serena! Hey wait up!" A voice called from behind her.  
Serena stopped and turned around to see Lita and Ami running up. Her pink bento lunch swinging in Lita's outstreched hand.  
" You forgot this Serena!" Lita called running up and handing Serena the box.  
" We also came to ask you if you wanted some company walking home?" Ami added coming up behind her Lita.  
" Thank you, I would love some," Serena replied smling at both her friends and looping the white strings around her hand.  
" Hey Serena, did you remeber we have a scout meeting in an hour and a half at Rei's temple," Lita pointed out.  
" No, I remebered it just gives me enough time to run home and change before I leave. Don't worry I'll be there," Serena replied.  
" Yes, maybe Luna will have some more information on the nex Sailor Scout and what's happening with the Dark Kingdom," Ami said bringing the conversation to a more serious point.  
" Ami, what you need is a boyfriend," Lita sighed.  
" What?!" Ami replied blushing at the thought.  
" You do, your so serious all the time! You need a boyfriend to cheer you up! Don't you agree Serena?"  
'" Is that the kind of boyfriend you want?"'  
" Darien..." Serena whispered tears welling up in her eyes.  
" Serena what did you say? Are you okay?" Lita asked giving her friend a weird look.  
" No, I'm fine guys!" Serena replied giving Lita a big smile. " Oh look here's my turn off, well I'll see you at the meeting" Bye!" She called running around the corner waving her lunch at her friends.  
" I wonder why she keeps running off everytime I ask her a question?" Lita asked watching two blond pigtails disapper down the street.  
" I'm not sure," Ami replied wondering why her friend looked like she was about to cry.  
  
*****  
" Is that you Serena?" Ikuko called from the kitchen.  
" Yes Mama," Serena replied pulling off her shoes and putting on her slippers.  
" I made some muffins if you would like some."  
" Thank you Mama, but I'm not hungry," Serena replied running up the stairs, her hand gliding over the smooth banister.  
  
Her rooms was quiet when she walked on, Luna had probaly already left for the meeting. Serena only had time to change out of her uniform before she must leave. Down went the bag, thumping on the floor the lock disengaging itself and opening the flap. The Crescent Moon Wand slipping out has Serena pulled some things out of a drawer and pulled off her blouse throwing it on to the floor, next followed her skirt and white slip joining the blouse on the ground.  
Serena pulled on her sleeveless red top and short blue skirt, straighting the flounces before grabbing a red pair of shoes and running out of the room but not before retreving her locket.  
" Serena, where are you going?" Ikuko asked peeking out of the kitchen, a spatula in her hand.  
" Rei's, were having a study meeting," Serena replied slipping on her other shoe and running out the door.  
" Please be home at 6pm! Your father is complaining about never seeing you anymore!" Ikuko called out.   
" Okay Mom!" Serena yelled in reply.  
  
*****  
The walk to Rei's was quiet, even though she didn't want to admit it, her eyes wandered around her searching for Darien. She never saw him though and she climbed the mountion of stairs she was tired and only wanted to go home and sleep.  
The other girls had already arrived and were assembled on the porch chatting with glasses of green tea next to them.  
" Hi everyone," Serena called out walking up to them, a smile on her face.  
" Hi Serena," Rei replied softly looking away from the girl.  
" Well I'm glad to see your looking better," Lita said happily diverging her attention away from the quiet Rei.  
" Okay now that Serena is here we can get started," Luna spoke up walking into the center of the group while Serena took a seat next Ami.   
" Yes, I was just looking into some battle data from our last battle. It seems that the youma are being sent her to diverge from us trying to capture the rainbow crystals from Zoiciste," Ami said clicking away in her mini computer.  
" In laymens terms please," Lita asked looking confused.  
" Basically Zoiciste is trying to get our rainbow crystals by using youma but doesn't seem to be succeding. Her next plan of tatic might be to forwardly attack us or to come up with a plan to lure us out and capture our crystal," Ami translated closing the computer.  
" Do you mean like kidnapping someone we know and exchanging them for our crystal?" Lita asked looking at Luna.  
" She might, she could try and kipnap Tuxedo Mask, or anyone else we know," Rei spoke up.  
" Yes, but I highly doubt it since she would probaly pass over Tuxedo Mask for someone closer and we don't even know if Tuxedo Mask is our friend. He may be a general of the Dark Kingdom and just working undercover to help them," Luna pointed out from her perch on the ground.  
" I don't think so, Tuxedo Mask would never work for the Negaverse. I know he's working for us, he told me his mission is to find the crystals so he can know who he is, I don't know but I think it's romantic and no matter what we should trust him," Serena said softly, her glass of green tea clutched tightly in her hand.  
" Serena I know you harbor some kind of crush on this man but you must always remeber he said he will go to any extreme to get the crystals even the one we have, he's not one to be trusted," Lita replied looking at her friend.  
" Lita's right, we should stay away from him and stop relying on his help all the time. We are just has strong on our own feet," Luna nodded in agreement.  
" Rei are you okay?" Ami asked looking behind her to the quiet girl staring at the ground.  
"I'm fine," Rei replied harshly looking away.  
  
The others and Luna exchanged looks and quickly went back to the conversation of the Negaverse. Serena still couldn't help but feel a little strange at Rei's behavior, it was a feeling like a knot tying itself in her stomach.   
" You want to go to Crowns for awhile?" Lita asked Serena has they walked down the stairs.   
" I'm sorry but I can't, my mom wants me home for dinner," Serena replied.  
" Okay, well I guess Andrew is all mine then," Lita said proudly.  
" You have fun then, if he asks after me tell him I went home," Serena replied.  
" What? Your not mad over the fact that I'm going to get Andrew?" Lita asked a little shocked.  
" No, I better go before I'm late," Serena called over her shoulder running down the rest of the stairs.  
" Something is definatly off with her," Ami spoke up from the other side of Lita.  
" I agree, she's strangly not herself, it's like an alien took over her body," Lita responded in agreement. " But hey you want to go to Crowns with me?"  
" I can't I have to study also," Ami replied from inside her book.  
" Jeez," Lita grumbled.  
*****  
  
Serena walked down the crowded street, head slightly down, hands clasped behind her. Being careful not bump into anyone she retreated into her thoughts, occasionaly looking up to see her surroundings.   
People walking home or to one of the many stores around them, some laughing in groups, others on phones carrying breifcases and walkig past her without really knowing who she was. This all seemed to flow through her has she looked up again and spotted a face in the crowd.  
Her breath constricted in her chest, blood froze in her veins and everyone seemed to disapper has she recognized the familar mop of black hair. The feeling soft has silk when she ran her fingers through it.  
" Darien!" Serena called running forward, past people she did not see.  
  
Darien had just gotten off his regular part time job, tired and achig from a long day of stress and to little sleep. Now past people he could care less to see, he walked thinking of her wondering where she was at the moment, what she was doing, and if prehaps she was thinking of him. Just when he was yearning to hear her voice again it broke through his thoughts.  
" Darien!"  
  
It had to be a figment of his imagination but something in the back of his mind made him turn around just slightly to see her. Long legs just barely covered by her short skirt, a top that showed the fullness of her breasts, blue eyes lit up with a smile on her face has she ran forward.  
" Serena," he whispered just before she collided with him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his shirt.  
" Oh Darien, I missed you so much," Serena sobbed into his shirt, tears that she had tried to hold back for so long coming free.  
" Serena I..." Darien began pulling her arms away from him, and quickly letting go.  
  
A shock looked came upon her face and she stared at him, a thousand emotions in her eyes has she watched him run his fingers through his hair and turned away from her.  
" Serena we shouldn't be seen like this, we can't be togethor," he strained out wishing with all his might that he could pull her into his arms and never let go.  
" Darien...I..." Serena whispered more tears filling her eyes.  
  
He turned around at the sight of his name and looked down at her, her head was bent hands clasped in front of her has she strained to hold back the flood of emotions inside her.  
" Oh, god...Serena," he began his heart breaking at seeing her pain. A thousand thoughts running through his mind before he came to a desicion.  
  
Reaching out to grab her wrist, he began pulling her through the crowds, leaving her to only follow behind stumbaling slightly and struggling to keep up with his wide footsteps. Through the crowds they went until he saw his destination a small park, alone and empty in the bustle of the city. Into they want past the fountion through the trees to a small lake where the city offered itself has the background with the sun sinking behind it.  
Darien stopped and let go of her wrist, looking at the golden ball of flames before turning to her. She was holding her wrist in the other hand, looking up at him with hopeful tear stained eyes.  
Unable to restrain himself any more he reached out and pulled her into his embrace, arms locking like steel crushing her body to him, his head bending down to reat among the clean scent of her hair.  
" I missed you so much," Serena sobbed into his chest, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.  
" God Serena how do you do it? I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since I left you this morning," he whispered into her hair.  
" I cast a magical spell on you," Serena replied feeling impish all of a sudden.  
" You little witch," he growled rasing his head and smiled down at her.  
" I didn't want you to forget me," she whispered growing serious again.  
" I can't, your to special to me," he replied bending down to capture her lips with his own.  
  
The kiss was light at firstm but soon seemed to grow into something stronger. Her hands wandering up the smooth cloth of his shirt to entwine in his hair, while he ran over her curves remebering the feel of her from the other night.  
She was the first to break the kiss, gasping for breath she lightly nibbled on his bottom lip then moved down to the opening of his shirt kissing the hollow of his neck.  
" Serena I..." he groaned reaching up to grasp her shoulders and pull her away from him.  
" What is it Darien?" she asked, ice freezing inside her.  
" Oh, Serena you don't know how much I want to be with you, if we were back in my apartment I don't know how I could not keep myself away from you," he sighed his hands tightning on her shoulders.  
" Darien?" she asked softly looking up into his eyes.  
" I hope you know how much I love you Serena," he whispered running his thumb over her swollen lips.  
" I do," she replied smiling softly.  
" I'll love you forever Serena, until the day I die," he whispered bending down to capture her lips in another kiss. This time it was softer and longer and when they broke away her eyes were alive with love.  
" Come on, I'll walk you home," he said releasing her shoulders and grabbing her hand.  
" I would like that," Serena replied weaving her fingers through his.  
  
He turned around once to give her a puzzled look before smiling down and walking on, she in step next to him.  
" I'll say goodbye here," he said stopping a few feet from the entrance of her yard.   
" That's a good idea, my father is probaly looking for me and he would not be happy to see you," Serena replied in agreement.  
  
Darien did not answer but instead smiled down at her, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her body. His head lowering to capture her lips in another love filled kiss, she reached up placing one hand at the base of his neck feeling the soft hair while the other ran over the taunt muscles of his back.  
" I better let you go," Darien whispered raising his lips from hers.  
" Yea," Serena replied licking her lips and moving to leave his embrace but he was quicker and before she knew it he was kissing her again, this time with a little more passion.When he finally released her from his embrace, she was weak and didn't want to let go afraid that she might fall down.  
" Have sweet dreams, my love," he whispered into her ear, brushing her lips with the softest of butterfly kisses before letting go and walking down the street.  
" Goodnight Darien," Serena replied softly fluttering her finger tips at him and watching his disappering back until it was a blur on the horizon.  
  
Then turning away and smoothing out her mused up hair and skirt, Serena walked into her yard up to the door. Pasting a cheerful smile on before walking in to greet her mother who was standing in the hallway waiting for her.  
*****  
  
" Luna do you believe in love at first sight?" Serena asked out of the blue that night.  
  
The black cat looked up in surprise from her pillow, her wide brown eyes searching for an reason to Serena's question.  
" Well I don't know, you have to remeber Serena I'm only a cat. Why is that you ask this question?"   
" Nothing much, I was just wondering," Serena replied pulling her knees closer t her chest and wrapping flannel covered arms around them.  
" Serena are you thinking about Tuxedo Mask again? You must stay away from him at all costs, we don't know if he is our friend or our enemy," Luna warned jumping up on the window sill in front of Serena and sitting down.  
" Don't worry Luna I won't forget," Serena sighed staring up into the crescent moon.  
'Oh Darien, I miss you so much...'   
" Come Serena lets get some sleep, you have school tomarrow," Luna broke through her thoughts jumping off the window sill onto the bed.  
" Coming Luna," Serena replied giving the moon one more glimpse then got up dropping the blanket she had wrapped around her on the floor and turning off the lamp.  
" Goodnight Serena," Luna yawned from her pillow.  
"Goodnight Luna," Serena replied climbing under the covers, slipping one hand underneath the pillow to feel the star locket before laying her head down and closing her eyes.  
'Oh Darien.....'  
  
End of chapter two, please expect chapter 3 when I ever get it finished. I'm sorry if this takes long I've been having such bad cases of writers block but I will have the next chapter out soon. In the mean time please read and review to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you.  



	3. Interlude 3

Interlude (A Continuation)   
Chapter 3   
By Essence   
  
This is my out take on the story Interlude by Sexylyon, has of right now there is no graphic sexual content but that might change so I'm rating this chapter PG-13 be warned of the sexual undertones that is written in. Please read and review or send all comments to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com.   
  
Also I've decided to start writing in musical selections I suggest you listin to while reading one of my stories.   
For this story I highly suggest reading Ozzy Osborne and Lita Ford " Close My Eyes Forever"   
  
Interlude (A Continuation)   
Chapter 3   
  
Tuesday: Day 2   
  
The sheets rustled around his body has he turned over again, punching the pillow into shape then resting his head again.   
It was pointless, Darien couldn't sleep his mind ran a million miles a minute. Pictures of Serena popping into his minds eye, the sound of her voice ringing in his ears. Her clean scent seemed to rise from the very sheets even though they weren't the ones on his bed that night.   
  
With a tortured sigh Darien threw the blue coverlet away from his body and sat up, bare feet touched the floor while one hand ran through tousled hair. It was a beautiful night; the moon set to rise in the sky a perfect crescent mixing with the stars. Light shined through the window onto the floor just near his feet.   
Even the light reminded him of her, shining so brightly and seeming so warm in the darkness. A sigh escaped his lips has he stood up and strode out of the room, down the dark hallway to the balcony doors. His freedom lying in the wild stillness of the night.   
  
The door opened effortless and he stepped out, moonlight pouring over his body. A slight breeze was blowing, rippling through his already tousled hair. Over the edge the city was a sea of lights glittering on and off punctured by the sound of traffic and the occasional human voice.   
He leaned his arms on the balcony rail and looked out over the sea of lights. His minds eye running over the pictures of Serena hearing her voice calling to him.   
" Oh Serena, how I yearn for you in the night..." He groaned dropping his head into folded arms.   
  
******   
  
Wednesday: Day 3   
  
A few droplets of water fell from her chin, rippling the still basin of water. Serena looked into the mirror at her reflection, only seeing long blond hair pulled back behind her, anxious blue eyes, and water streaming from her wet skin.   
Reaching out with one hand, never looking away from her reflection Serena picked up the bottle of facial wash and squeezed a small amount of the white foam onto her hands. Yesterday had been one of the hardest days for her; her eyes had wandered everywhere searching for that familiar mop of black hair but never seeing him. By the end of the day when a saddened Serena had walked into her room, she dropped her bag on the floor and let her tears pour forward.   
Now quieter and more composed Serena carefully whipped the white foam into a creme and rubbed it onto her face. Lack of sleep brought on by her tears had woken her early this morning, dragging her from the bed to the bathroom. Where the sight of a bedraggled, red eyed, sleep deprived person stared back from the mirror.   
Now the hot water from the sink scalded her face, removing the white soap revealing smooth wet skin. Even if she felt terrible at least she could try and look nice. Serena patted her face dry with a towel then moved on to brush her teeth before walking out of the bathroom back into her bedroom.   
  
Like always her school uniform lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, Serena picked it up and dumped it into the clothes hamper before pulling out a clean blouse and skirt. The smooth cloth brushed her skin has she slipped them on, straightening the bow and buttoning the skirt. Down came the waterfall of blond hair, Serena stood in front of the mirror has she brushed out her hair. Staring into the reflection of blue eyes she imagined Darien running his hands through the silk then shuttered with the emotions running through her before looking away.   
Serena set down the brush with a thunk and picked up some hairpins, quickly pulling her hair back into odangos before turning away from the mirror completely and picking up her school bag.   
  
Downstairs Ikuko was pouring a cup of black coffee for Kengi who had his face buried behind his newspaper. Sammy was petting Luna and feeding her bites of his ham; so no one noticed Serena walk into the room until her cheery " Good Morning" broke them from their reserves.   
Silence prevailed has Ikuko stared in surprise, coffee still pouring from the spout. The newspaper stopped it's rustling and sat still in the air, Kengi looking up in surprised shock. Sammy just stared opened mouth, his fork stopped in mid air.   
  
" Well this is surprise, Serena is actually up at a normal time," Ikuko said finally breaking the silence. She put the coffeepot down and handed her husband his brimming cup.   
" Well good morning Serena, it's nice to see you up and joining us for breakfast," Kengi added taking the cup carefully in his hands so not to spill any on his suit.   
" I can't believe it! Meatball head is actually up with the sun! It's the end of the world if Serena gets up before noon," Sammy sneered feeding Luna another piece of ham.   
" Quiet booger breath," Serena growled picking up a piece of toast and giving her brother a dirty look. " Has a matter fact I got up early for a reason, I have to meet Ami before school to go over the math problems for last night." Serena took a bite of toast and looked at her parents seeing if they had digested the lie.   
" So early? I was thinking you might want to want to have breakfast with us," Ikuko asked.   
" For once," Sammy added under his breath.   
" Can't I promised her we'd meet early so we could have time to go over everything," Serena replied picking up another piece of toast before walking out of the room.   
" Well at least don't forget your lunch," Ikuko called to the retreating back.   
  
Serena stopped and turned around, plucking the pink cloth box off the counter before disappearing again.   
" That girl, she's like a whirl wind. Never stopping and sitting still for even a second." Kengi watched his daughters retreating back.   
" She's young and full of energy," Ikuko replied taking a sip of coffee.   
  
******   
  
Serena walked slowly down the street, head down counting the cracks in the sidewalk, seeing her shoes appear and disappear in front of her. The two pieces of toast long since eaten but it didn't matter, she wasn't hungry this morning nor tired.   
It seemed like every emotion except excitement and perhaps the littlest bit of fear had disappeared has she approached her destination. It wasn't the route to school, the buildings were different and it was quieter here like everyone had already left to start their day.   
Ahead of her the building appeared from below the horizon, she walked closer now her footsteps calmed and measured even though all she wanted to do was run. Her heart beat faster now and excitement's butterflies danced inside her stomach has she looked up at the huge gray building picking his window out from all the rest.   
The glass doors were closed and no one stood on the balcony, he was probably gone for the day away at school but Serena just had to see it. It was in a way her vain and desperate hope to see his apartment even if she couldn't see him.   
" Darien?"   
  
Serena turned away from the building whipping her pigtails behind her and walking on. Head down again, the excitement gone replaced by a gloomy sadness. There were no plans to see Ami it was a lie to see him again.   
  
******   
  
Serena sighed and snuk a glance at the clock hanging from the wall in front of her, it's hands mocking in a sick grin pointing to the time 10:50am. She still had an hour till lunch and 5 hours till she could escape and go see Darien.   
Darien, the sound of his name on her lips, seeing those smiling eyes staring down into hers sent a delicious shiver up her spine. Next to her Molly looked up from her paper to see the far away look in Serena's eyes.   
' She's on planet 9 again,' Molly thought dryly wondering who Serena was thinking about this time. Perhaps Andrew from the Arcade, or that boy in gym that had the nice eyes, or maybe even Melvin. Molly quickly bit her lip and looked back at her paper to keep from laughing. If Serena really were thinking about Melvin, she would eat her hair bow. Now the thought stuck in her head Molly decided to find out who Serena was thinking about this time.   
  
******   
" So Serena who is it?" Molly asked later that afternoon has they walked across the grass.   
" Who is what?" Serena replied confused.   
" The guy that you were so obviously dreaming about in class. I swear I saw little hearts dancing around your head. So who is it?" Molly demanded.   
" You don't want to know," Serena replied spotting Lita and Ami up ahead and running over to them.   
' Your not getting away from me that easily Serena,' Molly thought has she started running to catch up with her friend.   
" Hi guys!" Serena sang happily plopping down onto the grass next to Lita. Her eyes instantly growing big has she saw Lita's lunch.   
" Good afternoon Serena," Ami replied calmly never looking up from her physics book.   
" Hey Serena you want some muffins? I made them myself." Lita held out a box full of small blueberry muffins.   
" Oh yes!" Serena replied happily taking three.   
  
Lita smiled at her hungry friend then noticed a fourth person running up to meet their group.   
" Hi Molly, you coming to join us for lunch?" Lita asked moving over so Molly could join them.   
" Serena you run way to fast for me," Molly gasped out falling to the ground and letting go of her lunch.   
" Why were you running after Serena?" Ami asked looking up from her book.   
" She won't tell me who the new guy she is dreaming about is," Molly replied giving Serena a pointed look.   
" A new guy? You mean your done liking Andrew and Tuxedo Mask?" Lita pretending to faint away in shock.   
  
A blush spread on Serena's cheeks and she busily started untying the box on her lunch.   
" No it's not like that, I still like them but there is just someone else. I just don't want to tell anyone who he is."   
" Well at least we know it's a guy," Lita replied in relief.   
  
Ami, Molly, and Serena just gave her weird looks.   
" So Serena who is it? That guy in gym the one with the eyes? Or is it that movie star we saw in the magazine?" Molly asked shooting the questions one after another.   
" You know Serena, having a crush is not the same has being in love. Having a crush is simply being in love with love, and having to many crushes is a unhealthy thing since it shows that you are very frivolous with love," Ami pointed out closing her book and taking off her glasses.   
" And what about you having a crush on Greg?" Lita replied calmly.   
  
Instantly a blush appeared on Ami's face and she quickly looked away.   
" That isn't a crush we are just friends!"   
" Well that's wonderful that Ami is in love but I want to know is who Serena likes!" Molly replied bringing the conversation back to its original topic.   
" Molly why are you so interested in who I like all of a sudden?" Serena asked through a bite full of food.   
" I'm always interested! Now tell me!" Molly pleaded growing slightly crazed.   
" Alright fine!" Serena swallowed her mouthful of food and stood up. " The guy I like is..."   
  
All the girls leaned closer to hear eyes on Serena ears pricked for the slightest sound.   
" Is..."   
" Hi girls!!"   
" Melvin!!!!" Serena cried scared by the sudden appearance of him behind her.   
  
All three girls fell backwards when they heard Serena say his name.   
" Serena you like Melvin!?" Molly cried looking up in shock at her friend. One handing already reaching up to grab her hair ribbon.   
" Serena you like me? You want to go on a date with me?" Melvin shouted out in joy, he began to dance around singing praises to the sky,   
" No, the guy I like is a secret and I'm never going out with you Melvin."   
" Well that's good, for a second their I was scared," Molly sighed in relief and let go of the ribbon.   
" Melvin what are you doing here?" Lita asked annoyed at the sudden intrusion.   
" Well I came to tell you girls the gossip I just heard!! It seems the new Sailor V game just came out and their installing it in the arcade right now!!" Melvin replied waving his hands in the air.   
" Is that all you came to tell us about Melvin? A video game?" Ami asked picking up her glasses and rubbing the lens on her skirt.   
" Yea, get lost Melvin no one cares!" Molly added shooing him away.   
" But I thought you girls would be interested especially you Serena and I was thinking that perhaps we could go together." Those last words made Molly and Lita gag while Ami looked over the rim of her textbook at Serena.   
" I'm sorry Melvin but I can't go to the Arcade today. I have something else planned after school," Serena replied picking up her chopsticks and digging back into her lunch.   
" Something else planned? With who Serena and how come we didn't know about it?" Lita was confused, she would have known if Serena was going out with someone. Yet lately though she had been kind of secretive and aloof.   
" With no one, I just have plans today that's all and Sailor V will be around any old day," Serena replied winding some noodles around her sticks.   
" Wow, it's a miracle Serena would rather do something else then play video games! I'm in shock!" Molly pretended to faint into the grass but Ami and Lita weren't feeling the same way. Both could see that something was up with Serena.   
  
" Perhaps she has a secret boyfriend?" Lita suggested.   
Ami and Lita walked out of the school later that afternoon, dark clouds were forming in the sky. A storm was coming but neither cared has thoughts of their friend filled their minds.   
" Perhaps but Serena would probably be a little more public about that," Ami replied.   
" Well it has to be something, I've never seen Serena act like this. She turned down going on a picnic on Sunday and then on Monday morning in school she looked dead tired. It was like she had stayed up all night or something but she was still floating on cloud nine."   
" I wonder if she was taken over by a youma?" Ami mummered in thought.   
" What?! You have to be kidding! Serena can be spacey and out of there but we would be able to tell if she was taken over by a youma," Lita laughed.   
" Yes, I guess your right," Ami giggled in reply.   
" But I still wonder what is going on."   
  
******   
  
The clouds continued to grow darker and more oppressive. Lightning sometimes flashed in the distance but thunder was still silent. Serena refused to look up at the brewing storm but instead kept her head low. Watching the sidewalk and the heavy bags she carried. Ikuko had sent her out to the store, needing groceries that only Serena could buy. The walk there had been relatively carefree but now a storm was brewing that brought fear to Serena's heart.   
She hated storms and being caught in one was the worst. Serena tried to walk faster but the weight of the bags slowed her down.   
"Oh, momma is so mean for sending me out for groceries at a time like this," Serena muttered closing her eyes to the dark sky. Her skin prickled with fear, the feeling of electricity was in the air. Then the first shock came, a jagged bolt of lighting above her head followed by a deep roll of thunder.   
  
A scream ripped from her throat and the bags seemed to fall from her hands. Forgetting everything, Serena ran forward hands clasped over her ears to shut out the sound of thunder.   
" I hate storms!!!! I hate them!!!" she sobbed running forward her eyes clamped shut right into someone.   
  
Hands came up and wrapped around her arms, closing down while a fallen umbrella brushed her leg and clattered to the ground.   
" Serena?" a voice asked filled with shock.   
  
Her eyes flew open at the sound, rising up to look into Darien's blue ones.   
" Darien?" she whispered feeling the rush of blood to her cheeks.   
  
Then another crack of lightning split the sky open causing rain to pour down on them. Serena screamed again and buried her face in the dark fabric of his shirt.   
" Darien please make it stop," she sobbed clutching onto his jacket.   
" Stop what? You mean the storm?" he asked in confusion looking up at the dark sky.   
" Yes, please make it stop, I hate thunder and lightning,"   
" I-I, Serena"   
  
Then the thought of the picture they made standing together in the rain struck him. Him the tall dark hero holding his delicate love in strong arms while the rain poured down on them. It was an image he wished to keep with him forever but this was not to be.   
  
" We Serena..."   
  
They couldn't be like this in public, all week he had tried to stay away from her but now with her in his arms it was pointless. All the love and compassion he held for her came sweeping back and his arms tightened like steel vices around her.   
  
" Serena we need to get out of the storm, we're both soaked." Darien brushed away some of the wet bangs from her eyes causing her to look up at him.   
" Please Darien take me with you, take me back to your place I don't want to be alone right now," she whispered tears filling her voice.   
  
He nodded and bent down to retrieve the umbrella opening it above his head while she went back and picked up the forgotten groceries. Underneath the umbrella was like being in another world, it was dry and the rain could not touch them. Darien took the bags she held in one hand while holding the umbrella in the other.   
Now together they walked down the rain soaked street.   
  
  
Yahoo!! Chapter 3 is done and after taking forever on it (sorry for the wait) it is finally done. I will have chapter 4 up soon but until then please send all comments, questions, suggustions to Saphrians_Water_Reflection. Or please read and review to me!! Thank you!!!


	4. Interlude 4

Interlude (A Continuation)  
Chapter 4  
By Essence  
  
Let it be known now...there is no hentai in this chapter! Instead there is the borderline sexuality the two are feeling. Meaning that there are brief thoughts of sex but no sex scenes in the chapter. Well enjoy!  
  
Songs I recommend listening to while reading this chapter: " Close my Eyes Forever"   
Lita Ford and Ozzy Osborne  
" I Could Fall in Love" Selena  
Interlude (A Continuation)  
Chapter 4  
By Essence  
  
It had been dark in the apartment that morning when he had left for school but now it seemed light had crept back in. The door opened underneath his fingertips and they walked in. She was wet from the rain, strands of hair hanging limp with her skirt, the wet drops showing on the dark blue material.  
" We better get these groceries put away before something melts," Darien broke the silence. He slipped the umbrella into its holder then picked up the bags.   
" If you want to bring your shoes into the kitchen, we can dry them off by the stove," he said looking down at her before heading toward the kitchen.  
  
Serena stood there a moment watching him; her heart beat faster at the intimacy of the apartment. Now that they were alone together they could easily....  
" Are you coming?" Darien turned to look at her.  
" Huh? Oh yes," Serena replied picking up her wet shoes and heading over the carpet in bare feet.   
  
" Do you think your mom is going to mind you being a little late bringing back the groceries?"   
" Oh no, when I get home I'll just tell her that I stopped over at Rei's house because the storm scared me," Serena replied shifting through a bag for anything that needed to be refrigerated.  
  
The words seemed to hang in the air has he remembered what she had told her mom that night they were together. Asking to stay at Rei's house for the night, a blatant lie so they could be together.   
Rei, he hadn't really thought about her lately. She was just some girl with a silly crush but Serena was something different. Darien looked at her kneeling on the chair looking through the blue plastic bag. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth in that cute little way like she was concentrating very hard on something.  
' So cute like a little girl,' Darien thought happily, a smile spreading on his face.   
' I wish it could be like this everynight, just her and I...everynight like husband and wife...'  
  
Darien wiped the smile from his face and turned away from her to open the refrigerator door and place a carton of milk inside.   
" Hey Darien, do you think these grapes need to be refrigerated?" Serena asked holding up a bag of red grapes.  
'" She found grapes..."'  
  
His throat tightened with the memory of the food they had eaten that night.  
" Why don't you just leave them in the counter. I don't think they will spoil," Darien replied indicating to the counter behind her.  
'"...hiding on the counter."'  
Serena rested the bag against a ceramic jar; the one she knew was filled with chocolate. A blush crept into her cheeks has she remembered him hand feeding her the little chocolates.  
" I think that is everything Serena."  
" What?" Serena broke from her thoughts and turned around. Darien had gathered up the rest of the things still in their bags.   
" I said that's it, I think we have everything put away to keep cool. The rest we can just keep in their bags over here." With that Darien turned around and set the bags onto a counter top near the stove.  
  
Their rustling noise filled the air while Serena watched him, feeling the love swelling her heart till it seemed to overflow and tighten her chest. Darien turned around and looked right into her eyes. They both stood still, the rustling sound gone, dying quietly leaving only the swish of the rain on the walls.   
Both stood there for sometime, the sexual tension rising till Serena thought she would explode if he didn't touch her.  
" Darien I..."   
" Serena...  
  
Then the lightning hit flashing through the windows illuminating the living room behind her. Serena screamed has a giant wave of thunder rolled above them followed by the louder sound of rain hitting the windowpanes.   
Their reserves were broken, while Serena cowered in fear her arms clutched around her body Darien sighed and turned away. One hand running through his hair while the other opened up a cupboard and pulled out a saucepan.   
  
" Serena if you want to retrieve your shoes, I can dry them off by the stove. I'm sure the storm will die down soon.."  
" I hate storms," she whispered opening her eyes and looking up.   
  
Darien turned around and looked at her, she had wrapped her arms around her. Fingers holding tight showing white around the knuckles. Tears filmed over her eyes and she was shaking.  
" Serena, hey it's okay," Darien began trying desperately to think of some comforting words. " It's just a storm and it can't hurt you. You're with me now and I promise I will protect you."  
  
She looked up, fingers loosening their death grip and looked up at him. The tears were slowing disappearing along with the shaking of her body.  
" You promise?" She whispered.  
" Of course, now cheer up and get your shoes. I'll show you a quick way to dry them and I'll make you something hot to drink," Darien replied smiling, then turned away again. He set the saucepan down on the stove and turned a dial to low heat.  
  
Serena watched him do this then bent down and picked up her soaking wet shoes. Water had filled the cloth lining and when she pressed them a little water seeped out. Darien was reaching into the fridge to pull out a bottle of juice.  
" What are you doing?" Serena asked confused at why he needed juice.  
" I'm making you a hot apple cider drink except it will have to be apple juice since I don't have cider," Darien replied unscrewing the cap and pouring some liquid into the pan.  
" Hot apple juice? I always that you drank apple juice cold only."  
" You can drink it when it's hot too. It's a big thing in America when people have winter and snow. They like to drink hot drinks like cocoa and hot apple cider." Darien screwed the cap back on and pulled out a spoon from the drawer. He began stirring the liquid making a soft metallic sound has the spoon hit the metal.  
  
Serena stood there a moment and watched him then looked down at her shoes.   
" Um, Darien weren't you going to dry my shoes for me?" Serena asked. The metallic sound stopped and Darien laid the spoon on the counter.   
" I'll do it right now, the stove should be hot enough," he said walking over and taking them out of her hand.  
" The stove?" Serena asked feeling confused. " What are you going to do? Bake them dry?"  
  
He laughed and knelt down, pulling open the stove door and feeling the heat with his hand.   
" Something like that, but instead of leaving them in there I figured to just leave them in front of the stove for a few minutes. That way the heat will dry them faster since it will evaporate all the water."  
" Oh..." Serena replied taking a seat in a kitchen chair and watching him work. She brought both elbows up to rest on the table and laid her chin in her palms. Darien looked up from where her shoes laid on the stove door basking in the heat. Their eyes clashed again before he quickly looked away and got up.  
" It's probably done now." Darien reached up and turned off the stove. Then opened up a cupboard and pulled out a glass.  
  
Serena watched his movements, seeing the play of his muscles underneath the dark shirt. The way his fingers grasped the glass, she remembered the feeling of his hand holding hers. A soft warm feeling ran through her down to her toes then back up again.  
  
Outside the storm waged on, rain, thunder, and wind pouring down upon the city. Inside the kitchen, stillness prevailed. Through the picture window a couple could be seen, silence overruling them except for the sound of liquid filling a glass.  
" Here you go." Darien turned around and held out the glass. The amber liquid sloshed against the sides while steam rose and curled into the air. Serena looked up into his blue eyes then reached out and took the glass, feeling warmth touch her finger tips. A pleasant feeling that made her wrap her hands around the glass and take a sip.  
The liquid was creamy and smooth on the tongue, rolling down her throat. She looked up to give Darien her approval but he had already turned away. He stood in front of the sink, water running over the pan while one hand held the sponge and cleaned it. Soapy white suds covering the gray metal.   
" Darien--?"   
" Yes?" Darien turned to look over his shoulder at her.  
" Are you going to have any juice?" It was stupid question to ask but the real ones seemed to stick in her throat.  
" No, I made it for you," Darien replied turning away and running the pan under the faucet.  
  
Silence filled the room again; Serena sat back in her chair, both hands holding the glass. Her eyes wandered over the interior, seeing things but not really thinking about them. She felt wound up and tight like a spring. Just being here would normally make her happy but now something was not right.  
" Darien, why are you avoiding me?" The question spilled forth bringing an end to the silence. His muscles tensed, the pan was held in still air over the drying rack before slowly coming down to rest.  
" I'm not avoiding you, Serena," he replied calmly looking around for a towel.  
" Yes you are, you won't look me in the eyes and you won't come near me. It's like you don't want me here," Serena felt tears well into her eyes, this was not the time to get emotional. She couldn't help it; the thought of Darien hating her was too much to bear.  
  
" Serena of course I want you here or else I would have brought you home." Darien busied himself with drying his hands, never turning around to look at her.  
" Please turn around and say that to me." The request was simple, her voice soft and serious. Both hands let go of the glass of liquid leaving it near the edge of the table.   
His movements stopped pausing for a second before sighing and turning around. Their eyes clashed blue on blue; the kitchen seemed to be filled with electricity.  
  
" Serena, I do want you here," he said it softly never looking away.  
  
She pushed her chair away from the table and got up walking around it. Their eyes never breaking contact until she was standing in front of him.   
A flash of lightning streaked outside the window but neither saw it. The towel dropped from his hand but neither noticed it. The glass of apple juice wavered on the edge of the table shaking so close.  
They both stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Neither moved a muscle; the ball was in her court. With careful calculation she moved forward her thigh brushing the table top has she reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers. The dam broke and his arms were around her has they kissed. His tongue ravaging hers while fingers she had dreamed about roamed the curves of her body.  
  
The glass wavered on the tabletop, jarred only slightly by Serena's movement before tipping forward and falling through the air. The amber liquid poured forth first, splashing in the air before hitting the floor followed by the sound of glass breaking.   
Neither one noticed it; with one sweeping motion he bent forward and scooped her up walking rapidly out of the kitchen. Down through the dark hallway into his bedroom where the shades were drawn casting the room in shadow. The door slammed shut behind them.   
Back into the living room, rain ran in rivulets down the glass panes. Reflecting on the carpet. Inside the kitchen the broken remains of a glass lay in the puddle of juice. The steam rising from it slowly disappearing into the air. Thunder crashed with a streak of lighting and from the depths of the bedroom a girl screamed. Her cries fading with the steam in the air.  
  
Alright!! I know there was no Hentai in the chapter, but I've done some serious thinking and I've decided there won't be. I can't write hentai, it's not my style so I won't. You will have to use your imagination and guess the sex scenes. Still please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflections@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


	5. Interlude Chapter 5

Interlude (A Continuation) Chapter 5 By A Shot of Amber  
  
If you haven't read the original Interlude by Sexylyon I highly suggest you read it. This story is based off hers. For some parts of the story I based it off a continuation, she wrote for her own story. Please enjoy and remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, and suggestions to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you.  
  
Interlude (A Continuation) Chapter 5  
  
She was been the first to awaken, the prospect of seeing the sunset glimmering through her mind. Quietly so not to disturb Darien she had slipped out of bed and pulled on his discarded black shirt. It was to big for her. It went down to her knees. She did not care, she was to happy to care. One last look at Darien revealed him to still be sleeping. A smile blossomed on her face as she looked down at him. He looked so innocent like that, like a beautiful sleeping child.  
  
She walked barefoot through the carpeted hallway to the main room and the balcony. The last of the storm was disappearing from the sky. In its place, a spectacular sunset was gearing up.  
  
Serena slid open the balcony doors and stepped out onto the terrace. In the distance, she could see the flicks of lightning from underneath the clouds. She was not scared though, somehow nothing really mattered right now. She was to happy to be scared.  
  
Darien had awoken when she left the room. He now stood somewhere near the back of the room. He stood in the gentle rays of dying light just watching her. She had slipped on his clothes. Did all girls after they made love to the their lover slip on an article of their lovers clothes? He knew the few cats he had been with did and she was no different.  
  
Serena shifted her feet and stood up, she knew he was there. His gaze seemed to burn into her skin. Wordlessly and a little self conscious of how she might look Serena turned around and leaned her back against the railing. They stood like that. Separated by space their eyes met and locked. By chance a ray of sunlight moved from behind a building and settled on her. In his dim gaze, he saw her bathed in the reddish golden glow of the sunlight, every inch of her skin exposed and tantalizingly beautiful.  
  
" I thought you were still sleeping."  
  
Darien blinked and looked down, she was standing right in front of him looking up at him. He had been so caught up in the sun that he had never noticed her walking back into the room.  
  
" How can I sleep when my bed partner has left me?" He asked grinning down at her.  
  
She answered with a smile then stepped closer and reached up to tilt his head closer to hers. They kissed, their tongues touching and intertwining before she broke away and sighed. " I love this moment."  
  
" Then let us never leave it."  
  
She answered with another kiss.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rei sat alone under a tree in the gardens. She hadn't bothered to take off her school clothes but instead had walked back towards her favorite bench. It was right near the pond where she could see the raindrops falling. The leaves of the great oak sheltered her from the rain but she still found herself getting wet after an hour of sitting.  
  
In that hour, she ran over the past week, the memory of seeing Darien and Serena together. He hadn't called her and she dared not call him. There was something very precious and special going on between the two of them, she, Rei, was not a part of this special bond. She was left out to watch on the sidelines. Whatever it was, it must have been something very special to make the two of them get together.  
  
Rei wiped the rainwater away from her cheeks only to discover it was tears. She had been crying and she didn't know it. Rei laughed in a choked way and looked down at her wet fingertips. Why did it have to hurt so much?  
  
" Rei?"  
  
Rei turned around to see Chad looking down at her from underneath his umbrella. He was dressed in the dirty clothes he had worn the first time she had met him sleeping on the steps of the shrine.  
  
" Chad how long have you been standing in the rain?"  
  
" Not as long as you been sitting under this tree."  
  
" Have you been spying on me?" Rei demanded feeling her usual anger towards him.  
  
" Grandpa noticed that you didn't appear after school. He sent me to look for you."  
  
" Oh, I see, well tell grandpa I'll be in soon." All the anger drained out of her. Rei turned back towards the pond to go back to her thinking.  
  
Chad turned to leave but stopped when he caught a sight of her face. Her eye were red rimmed and slightly wet, she had been crying.  
  
" What's wrong Rei?"  
  
" What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Rei replied wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Is it about your boyfriend? What's his name? Darien?"  
  
" He's not my boyfriend!" Rei practically shouted then stopped. " He's Serena's boyfriend now," she whispered then stood up. " I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back soon." Rei disappeared into the rain leaving behind a confused Chad. He watched her walk off before turning back to the shrine himself.  
  
Inside the main room, Grandpa stood waiting his hands clasped in front of him. "What did she say?"  
  
" She wanted to take a walk alone," Chad replied closing the umbrella.  
  
" Ah, the poor girls broken heart needs time to heal before she will walk with us again."  
  
" Broken heart?" Chad replied but grandpa did not answer but instead walked away muttering softly to himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena let herself into the front door just has Darien rounded the corner in his car and drove off.  
  
" Serena is that you?" Ikuko called from the kitchen.  
  
" Yes mom!" Serena called back as she removed her shoes and set them away to the side.  
  
" Where have you been? I need those groceries today not next week!"  
  
" I'm sorry momma but I stopped to converse with Rei at the shrine and lost track of time." Serena walked into the kitchen laden down with the grocery bags. She set them on the table and stuck out her tongue at Sammy who was playing a video game at the table.  
  
" Well next time be a little quicker coming home with them." Ikuko rummaged through the bags making sure Serena had gotten everything and smiled. " As soon as your father gets home we'll eat dinner."  
  
" Good because I'm starved," Serena replied rubbing her growling stomach.  
  
" Your always starved meatball head," Sammy scoffed as he battled his way through a particularly hard battle.  
  
" And you're a weenie," Serena replied gaily as she walked out of the room.  
  
" Serena please!" Ikuko sighed then turned back to the groceries. When was she going to grow up?  
  
Serena practically skipped up the stairs to her room she was in such a good mood right now. Darien had agreed to meet her at their bench tomorrow in the park. Maybe they would do something fun like get ice cream, go to dinner, or spend a few hours holed up in his apartment. Serena blushed and giggled at the thought of it as she opened the door to her room and walked in.  
  
" I was beginning to wonder where you were," Luna said jumping down from the window sill and walking over to Serena.  
  
" I was out with Rei," Serena replied growing slightly uneasy at Luna's penetrating stare.  
  
" I spoke with central yesterday. It seems that the Negaverse is going after the rainbow crystals that we have and that Tuxedo Mask has."  
  
" Don't worry Luna!" Serena replied in a breezy matter. She waved her hand to further prove her point. " We'll get those crystals. Zoiciste has no chance." Serena walked into the bathroom leaving behind Luna who stared at her with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
" What I about is that you are not strong enough to beat them."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Thursday: Day Four  
  
He didn't really mean to be out this late. He had school tomorrow and it looked like it might storm again but he was out. The night air felt so good on his skin, breezy and cool to the touch. He pressed on the acceleration and zoomed by faster. Past closed and darkened storefronts to an unknown destination.  
  
His destination became known as he slowed down and finally came to a stop. It was her house, now dark and cold. Everyone was asleep inside. Was she dreaming about him? Or did her dreams have to do with something more? Maybe about food.  
  
He laughed at the idea and turned off the motorcycle. The night's stillness took over filling his ears with its shrieking sound. That damn buzzing sound that seemed to fill the silence and kept everything from being truly quiet.  
  
He had no idea why he was really out at this time of night. Maybe it was the prospect of seeing her again. After she was gone he had returned to a dark and empty apartment, devoid of her light. The storm was back on the horizon blotting out the night stars. Now it was directly above him. It was a minute away from raining. You know, one of those nights.  
  
Deftly with smooth emotion he curled his leg over the bike and stood next to it his eyes never leaving her house. Which window was hers? Did she sleep in the room with the balcony or was it one of the smaller rooms with the small window in the back. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
Maybe he would die without feeling her sweet body underneath his.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind he stepped forward and jumped up catching the top of the fenced wall. With his boots scraping against the brick he pulled himself up and over landing on two solid feet on the other side. Carefully he stood still for a full minute waiting for something, anything that would happen. But there was nothing and he breathed in deep. A happy sigh that no had heard his ungraceful climb and fall. Now he was inside, inside the forbidden territory of her house. Now he was faced with a new challenge. They showed themselves in the row of windows he looked up at. Which one was hers?  
  
There was only one way to find out. Darien crept over to the porch and took a hold of the roof above it. Using all the strength he had in his arms he pulled himself up, his feet flying through the air looking for something to hold on to but there was nothing until he was positioned on the roof gasping for breath and standing still again. For another minute he held himself still then begin the graceful walk over to the first window.  
  
God smiled down at him. It was her window. She lay there in her bed, the covers splayed over her body showing hidden bumps and curves. He edged forward even closer being careful not to slip and fall to the ground below lest his cry of pain awoke her. She stirred in her bed turning away from him to lay on her other side. He watched this then moved onto the window, it was left open if only slightly. He smiled at his luck reaching forward to grasp the latch and open it even further. His legs were beginning to cramp and were only to glad to flex themselves freely as he climbed into the room.  
  
Her room was so cute. He chuckled at the look of it. It was exactly like he imagined it would be carefree and childish look. She had such taste, decorating everything in pink. He could see the lightly colored hue from his vantage point. But then her room was as important to him as was what lay in the bed next to him. She was so beautiful even in the dim light of the room. Near the foot of the bed lay a cat. He knew she had a cat, it sometimes followed her around when ever she was out and about. Tonight it lay near her feet snoozing peacefully. Even the prospect of waking the cat didn't bother him as he stepped forward and stood next to her. The sound of his leather jacket rustling and creaking filled the room then stopped as he stood still and looked down at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Luna could sense something, even deep in her sleep she could sense it. The creak of a window opening, the scent of some new smell, and the feel of a shadow blotting out the light. She could feel a sense of danger in the air. Carefully she opened her eyes but never took her head off her paws. He stood over them, a tall dark shadow of a man. He was watching Serena with a look in his eyes that Luna had never seen. Luna jumped up hissing softly to warn her attacker, she was armed and ready lest her try anything.  
  
The dark man turned looking somewhat startled at the sound then smiled. One hand reached out and gently patted itself over her head once then twice. A warm voice filled the silence. " Don't worry little one."  
  
Luna stopped hissing and sat down. She recognized that voice but what was he doing here?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Darien moved his eyes away from the cat down to where she was lying. Even the sounds that he had made did not awake her. She was such a deep sleeper. Darien chuckled quietly to himself. The cat had moved to a sitting position and was watching him with wide-open eyes, as if to ask him why he was here.  
  
" I'm here to see the little one," Darien whispered in response to the cats silent question. He then knelt down his leather jacket rustling loudly as he kneeled next to the bed. She was so close now, so tantalizingly close. He could smell the clean smell that was her rising from the bed sheets. Carefully so not to disturb her he leaned forward and carefully, ever so carefully, kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Serena was dreaming again. In her dream, she was lying on a bed of roses. She was Eve in the garden of paradise and she was fast asleep. Then suddenly a shadow came over her blocking out the sun. The shadow leaned forward and ever so carefully pressed his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses. Serena reached up into the kiss begging for more. Adam was so wonderful, he kissed just like.  
  
" Darien?" Serena mummered his name against his lips. Her eyes flying open. He moved away and smiled down at her, one finger gently pressing itself against her mouth.  
  
" Missed you beautiful."  
  
" Oh Darien," she sighed reaching her arms around him as she brought her mouth up to his. They kissed deeply. Meanwhile Luna softly jumped off the bed and pattered her way out of the room through the open door. She knew when she intruding on something special, but why in heavens name was she kissing Darien?  
  
"I'm not dreaming am I?" she whispered back dazedly. "You're really here?"  
  
He responded by kissing her again, this time deeper and with more meaning. When they finally broke away there were no questions in her eyes. He moved away from her taking both her hands in his own and raised her from the bed.  
  
" Come with me, get dressed and come with me."  
  
" Where would we go?" She whispered back careful not to wake her sleeping family in the next rooms.  
  
" Anywhere we want, the night is free and open," he replied bringing her palm up to his lips and gently kissing it.  
  
She smiled at his remark part of her wanting to go with him while the more practical side said no. The practical side lost as she moved past him gathering up some clothes and moving into the bathroom to dress. She was still body shy when it came to him, maybe she would always be.  
  
A minute later she came back out her pajamas clutched in a bundle in her arms. She placed the bundle on the bed and turned to face him. She had pulled on a short pale blue skirt and white buttoned up blouse. From the closet she had pulled on a light pink coat to go over it.  
  
He smiled and stepped forward to take her hand. " Come on we've got sort of a climb."  
  
" What do you mean?" Serena whispered has he led her to the window and proceeded to climb out.  
  
" We can't just go out the front door now can we?" He teased as he pulled her towards the window. " Just climb over the ledge but be careful not to slip and fall.  
  
Serena gave him a troubled look but she carefully did as he told. Outside on the ledge he led over to the tin roof above the front door. He jumped down first then reached up for her, carefully pulled her down into his arms. They shared a brief kiss before letting go and walking over to the fence. Here Serena took control, just before Darien was about to jump over the wall she pressed button on the stone column. The gate noiselessly swung open and the two of them walked out. Serena then typed in a code on the key pad and the gates swung close.  
  
" Come with me beautiful and we'll ride into the night." Darien led her over to the motorcycle and handed her a helmet.  
  
" I shall like that," Serena replied as she jammed it onto her head and took her seat on the bike behind him.  
  
" Here wrap your arms around me tight underneath the jacket." Darien pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. " And whatever you do don't let go."  
  
" Alright," Serena replied suddenly nervous about this.  
  
Darien started the bike and as quietly as possible took off although it wasn't as quiet as he liked. Once off her street though he revved up and took off the cool night air sailing around them. Serena cried out in fright and held on tighter while he smiled. Nothing could be more perfect then this.  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you. 


	6. Interlude Chapter 6

Interlude (A Continuation) Chapter 6 By A Shot of Amber  
  
If you have not read the original Interlude by Sexylyon then I highly suggest you do or you won't understand this story. Anyway, please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Interlude (A Continuation) Chapter 6  
  
I could swear that in the city a song played. I could almost hear it my ears.  
  
" She's like the wind.through my trees."  
  
" She rides the night, next to me."  
  
Darien revved up the engine even faster zooming onward towards their destination. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her. It was coming in closer now, the lights shining over the water. The lights of the city reflected through on the bay.  
  
Darien came to a stop on top of the hill and turned off the motorcycle. Serena carefully opened her eyes and looked around. Through the whole ride she had kept them tightly shut being to afraid to watch the sites go flying past her eyes. Now they had stopped and she was able to once again register sight. They had stopped on top of a hill over looking the bay and the city below. How fast had they gone to get here? Wasn't it just a minute ago that they were even climbing on his bike and now they had stopped.  
  
" When I want to be alone I go here. Its peaceful to look down on the city and watch the sites go by." Darien pulled off his helmet and set it on the bike. Serena followed his example and did the same. She climbed down and walked up next to him taking his hand in her own.  
  
" I've been coming up here a lot ever lately. Late at night mostly when no one is around."  
  
" Why?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
" Why what?" He replied looking down at her.  
  
" Why do you come here?"  
  
" It's quiet and peaceful, I can be alone and just think." Darien looked back over at the water and the skyline of the city.  
  
" What do you think about?"  
  
" Mostly school and life, but lately I've been think about you a lot." Serena smiled at this. " I used to come here all the time almost every night to clear my mind but lately since Sunday I haven't come up here at all. I had something that made me happy."  
  
" Were you happy before me?"  
  
Darien didn't answer but instead pulled her into his arms. He laid a gentle kiss on her head and sighed, his breath ruffling the blond hairs. " You don't know how much I love you."  
  
" Your right, I don't know, but I know how much I love you," Serena replied squirming around in his arms so she could look up at him.  
  
" More then life itself?" He whispered smiling down at her.  
  
" More then life itself," she repeated firmly.  
  
He smiled down at her and gently captured her lips in a kiss. They stood like this just exchanging kisses and smiling. Finally he let go of her from the circle of his arms and took her hand. They walked over the edge of the hill and sat down, moving closer she was curled up in his arms once again.  
  
" I think its going to storm again," Serena whispered looking up at the clouds above them.  
  
" If it does I'll take you back home, I know how much you hate storms."  
  
" I wish I didn't have to go home," Serena hesitated looking for the words to describe her feelings. " I wish home was with you."  
  
" So do I," Darien replied in a husky voice.  
  
They were both silent for awhile. There was no need for words when he had her in his arms. Serena watched a boat pass by through the water below them. It was so peaceful up here, sitting in Darien's arms leaning against his chest. She was so comfortable that gradually she fell asleep, loosing herself in a blissfully sweet dream.  
  
For a long time, he held her in his arms. She slept peacefully never waking when he lay down and brought her close to his chest. She just slept on. Darien looked up at the clouds, it was a minute away from raining, but he didn't care. He was happy with himself that he had brought her. She needed to see this place, he needed her to see him.  
  
All to soon the clouds begin to bear down upon them threatening them with a promise of rain. Darien carefully shook Serena awake and took her back to the bike. She was clumsy with sleep as she pulled on the helmet making Darien laugh as she muttered something about wanting her bed. They rode back in silence partially because the sound of the motor kept any talk from happening impossible. Half a block from her house he stopped the bike and turned off the engine.  
  
" Why are we stopping here?" Serena asked looking around her at the neighborhood.  
  
" I didn't want to wake your family," Darien replied has he pulled off his helmet and got off the bike.  
  
Serena did the same and carefully placed the helmet on the bike. She stood still looking straight into Darien's eyes waiting for him to do something, anything.  
  
" Come here you," he growled gathering her up in his arms and kissing her with renewed pressure. Serena answered back hungrily her hands running over and underneath the leather jacket wanting to feel his skin. Already the snake in her belly was beginning to uncoil sending waves of passion through her body.  
  
All to soon he let go his breath ragged and fast. " You burn me little one."  
  
" Oh Darien," she sighed burying herself in his arms. All of a sudden, she was to scared to go back. She was afraid to let go.  
  
He held her just relishing the feel of her arms around his body but finally had to let go. " Come on I help you back to your room," he said taking her hand and leading her over to her house.  
  
Serena pressed the code to open the door and walked in. She carefully watched Darien climb up the porch roof and did the same with the aide of his hand. They walked over the roof holding their breath till she came to her window and climbed in. Serena never even noticed the Luna was not in the room as she climbed back in and turned back to the window.  
  
" Good night my prince," Serena whispered leaning out again so she could kiss him. Darien eagerly returned the kiss and smiled. " Good night my princess," he replied before he begin his delicate climb back down. Serena watched him as he jumped back to the ground then disappeared climbing over the fence and lightly jogging off back to his bike.  
  
As she moved back into the room and closed the window, it finally begin to rain. Big fat drops that exploded with contact on the ground. Serena watched the rain start to fall and thanked her lucky stars, it had held off until she got home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Luna could feel that something was wrong the next day when she walked into the room. Serena was already up and dressed, humming cheerfully to herself as she made her bed.  
  
" Serena?"  
  
" Yes Luna?" Serena asked cheerfully as she tucked the corners in.  
  
" We have a scout meeting after school, please don't be late."  
  
" I won't be!" Serena replied cheerfully as she stood up and surveyed her work. "I'm going to be on time to school today."  
  
Luna did not reply, she didn't know what to say, instead she just watched a happy and exuberant Serena practically skip out of the room. Deep in her mind, she knew that something was wrong. How could she, Serena, be running around with someone who she swore she hated?  
  
Luna shook her head and jumped up on the windowsill. She needed to talk to someone about this. The other scouts might be able to help.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rei was dressed in her priestess robes sweeping the sidewalk when Luna trotted up the last set of stairs. From the glum serious look on her face, Luna thought something might be wrong but she decided not. Rei always looked serious.  
  
" Rei?" Luna prattled up to the girl and sat down in front of her.  
  
Rei looked up in shock as if she had been deep in her thoughts. She looked around her then down and smiled. " Oh Luna your early today. I thought the meeting started at five."  
  
" I came because I wanted to talk to you," Luna replied standing up again and walking over towards the stairs.  
  
" About what?" Rei asked.  
  
" About Serena." Luna jumped up onto the porch and sat down again. " She's been acting strangely these past few days. I was wondering if you knew something about it."  
  
" Oh, well I haven't noticed felt anything out of the norm for her," Rei replied sitting down next to Luna.  
  
" Last night she went out with that guy she hates named Darien," Rei's head shot up at the sound of his name. " She was obviously very happy to see him. I noticed the he kissed her quite a lot before they rode away on his motorcycle."  
  
" Oh really?" Rei whispered fighting back tears. She sniffed once then smiled. "Maybe you were dreaming? Why would Serena and Darien get together?"  
  
" No I wasn't dreaming, I saw them." Luna chanced to look up at Re's face. "You know something don't you?" She asked seeing the pain in Rei's eyes.  
  
" Nothing out of the usual," Rei replied cheerfully giving Luna a watery smile.  
  
" She was gone all of Sunday night and on Monday morning she was terribly quiet and sad. Now that she has seen Darien she is cheerful and happy. Obviously something is going on between them."  
  
" They are sleeping together," Rei whispered softly.  
  
" What?" Luna squawked making sure she heard Re right.  
  
" I said they are sleeping together. I looking into the fire and it showed me. Darien and Serena are sleeping together," Rei sighed and looked up at the sky. " I'm sure there is emotion in their actions. Serena isn't dumb enough to sleep with him unless she is in love with him."  
  
" Oh dear, I understand now why Serena was so cheerful this morning," Luna mummered.  
  
" Yea, she's in love. It shows on her face," Rei replied quietly.  
  
Luna looked up at Rei, taking in every detail of her woebegone face. " It must be very painful for you Rei?"  
  
" It is but I'll get over it, he was meant for her. I just got in the way." Rei's mind flittered back to the past week and the night she had challenged the fire.  
  
" On Sunday I called to the scared fire to show me the image of the two of them together and when I did I noticed well actually noticed and felt something."  
  
" What was that?" Luna asked looking up at Re with serious eyes.  
  
" Darien used a word of power, I don't know how he did it, but he used something on the basis of power that actually pushed me back from the fire. I had no idea he had that kind of power in him but he did."  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" Do you think that he might be Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
" Hi Rei!" Serena ran up the last few steps and waved cheerfully to the girl and the cat sitting on the porch.  
  
" Serena! Your early!" Rei replied in shock.  
  
" What are you two talking about? Serena asked coming to a stop in front of them.  
  
Luna looked up at Rei then jumped down from the porch and walked off.  
  
" Luna what's wrong?" Serena asked turning towards her but Luna did not reply.  
  
" Serena I think she wants us to talk," Rei spoke up.  
  
" About what?" Serena asked cheerfully.  
  
" About you and.and." Rei paused to swallow then started again. " About you and Darien."  
  
Serena stopped in place, her face suddenly constricting with fear. " How did you know about Darien and I?"  
  
" On Sunday I saw the two of you together on the balcony when I was walking home." Rei sighed and looked away. " I wanted to know who was stealing Darien away from me so I did some fortune telling and the scared fire showed me you."  
  
Serena looked like she was about to cry. " I had no idea you were going to find out. Darien and I wanted to keep this secret from everyone. If my parents were to ever find out I know I would be banned from ever seeing him again."  
  
" I'm not going to tell Serena, I just want to know why?"  
  
" Why what?" Serena asked looking up at her friend.  
  
" Why did you fall in love with him?" Rei whispered. Why did it have to hurt so much to think about?  
  
" I don't know," Serena rubbed her arm and looked away. " I guess it was just meant to happen. I never dreamed that I would fall in love with Darien of all people but when I with him I feel like everything is right in the world. It's a great feeling to be in love."  
  
" Yea I know," Rei whispered.  
  
" I never meant to hurt you Rei, I would never dream of it."  
  
" I know Serena," Rei looked up and smiled. " Its going to take some time getting used to but I know I will someday be over this." Rei held out her hand for Serena to take. " I won't let something like this get in the way of your friendship."  
  
Serena smiled happily and threw her arms around Rei. " Please understand Rei, I love you and I never want something bad to happen to you."  
  
" I know." Rei smiled and ran her hand through Serena's hair as they moved apart. " Like I said I'll get over it."  
  
The two girls smiled and laughed while over by the stairs Luna smiled and breathed a breath of relief. She was so glad the two girls were once again on the same wave length.  
  
Suddenly Rei's communicator beeped. Re dug into her pocket and pulled out the pink communicator and pressed a button. " Amy?"  
  
" Is Serena there?" Amy asked looking frazzled.  
  
" Yea she's right here."  
  
" Good then both of you listen, I have a youma spotting by Fairview Park. Jupiter and I are already here but were going to need help."  
  
" We'll be right there," Serena replied as Rei nodded and clicked off her communicator.  
  
" I guess it's Sailor Scout time," she said smiling over at Serena.  
  
" We're a popular bunch," Serena replied.  
  
The two girls ran off leaving behind a startled and confused Luna. Minutes later they arrived in Fairview Park to see Mercury and Jupiter both standing looking half dazed. The youma meanwhile floated just above the ground sitting and typing something on Amy's computer. She was dressed in a black body suit that fit tightly over her blue skin. A small white floated around her to match her floating mantle.  
  
" Mercury! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon called while next to her Mars summoned up Mars fire.  
  
The two girls did not answer but only looked at Sailor Moon and smiled. Mars meanwhile shot the computer out of her hand where it flew away and landed on the ground.  
  
" Hey watch where you aim that!" The youma shouted rubbing her wrist where she had been burned.  
  
" Listen up! I'm the pretty solider Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"  
  
" Really cute moony pie but I'm not up for caring." The youma waved her hand at Mercury and Jupiter. " If your to blind to notice you'll see that I have taken two of your little friends under my power."  
  
Mercury and Jupiter blinked and smiled. It was easy slow smile but Mars noticed something in their eyes.  
  
" What have you done to them?" Moon called.  
  
" I simply sprinkled a little of this on them," she poured a handful of powder out of one hand into the other, " and boom they are mine, ready to reveal and tell me anything I want to know." The youma smiled and tapped one finger on her chin. " I'm sure mistress Zoiciste would love to know the identity of, oh, say, you!" The youma pointed a finger at Serena then another one at Mercury. " Tell me slave! Tell me the true identity of Sailor Moon!"  
  
Mercury smiled again, another empty smile and opened her mouth. " Sailor Moon is none other then the middle school girl Ser-."  
  
A rose flashed past throwing Mercury back. Moon looked over at the rose then up to where Tuxedo Mask stood above them on a bench. For some reason, her heart skipped a beat to see him, the same way it skipped a beat whenever she saw Darien.  
  
" Don't be deceived by their lies sailor scouts. That youma may be strong but you can beat her! The power is in your friendship."  
  
" Tuxedo Mask what can we do?" Mars called up to him.  
  
" The answer is in your heart." Tuxedo mask replied as he lightly jumped down from the bench.  
  
The youma smiled and turned her body towards Tuxedo Mask. She was silent for a moment before breaking into an even wider smile. " I sense a hidden secret deep in the minds of two people." She uncrossed her legs and stood up. " What if I was to reveal the identity of Tuxedo boy here? I'm sure you would want to know Sailor Moon saying he is none other then your love." Tuxedo Mask whipped out his cane and threw it at the youma but she only dodged out of the way, " Darien!"  
  
For a second everything stopped. Serena could swear she felt every drop of blood rushing through her veins. Slowly she turned towards Tuxedo Mask who was also standing still looking like he had been struck.  
  
" D-d-d-arien?" Moon whispered looking at him for answers.  
  
He slowly bent his head forward and removed the mask. As he lifted his head again Serena let out a stifled cry. " Darien?" Mars gasped.  
  
" And that can only mean that your lovely little Sailor Moon here is." The youma let out a cry as Sailor Moon turned around and threw her tiara right into her stomach.  
  
" How dare you! How dare you! Don't you ever think I'm going to let you live!" Serena pulled out her wand and waved it around her head. " Prepare to be moon dusted! "Crescent Moon Power!"  
  
The youma threw up her arms and screamed as she was healed. In her place fell a lady dressed in a gypsy skirt and blouse carrying a crystal ball in one hand.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter lost the empty look in their eyes as they came to and looked around them. " What happened?" Jupiter asked rubbing her head.  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't listening though. Instead, she stood staring at Tuxedo Mask who was staring at her. " Darien.I."  
  
" Save it.Serena.Sailor Moon. I guess I had one secret I wanted to keep from you."  
  
" Darien I don't understand. You could have told me." Sailor Moon whispered taking a step towards him but he only stepped back and held up one hand.  
  
" Don't, I think its better if you don't." Darien turned away and stepped into the trees. " I need to be alone now." He disappeared into the trees while Sailor Moon stood there watching him, one hand reaching out for him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Sailor Moon? What is going on?" Jupiter whispered coming up behind her.  
  
Serena smiled and turned around. " It's a long story," she sighed.  
  
" I'm in the mood to hear it," Jupiter replied putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * After a long and exhausting three hours at Crowns Serena finally escaped home. She had told the girls the who long story complete with all the graphic details they wanted to hear. Now she walked along the darkened streets headed home but in the wrong direction. Her steps took her closer and closer to the tall cluster of apartment buildings where he lived.  
  
Serena was still in shock of it all. The fortune teller youma had been a simple fortune telling gypsy. She was probably captured by Zoiciste in order to obtain the information needed on the Silver Crystal. In the bargain she had revealed Serena and Darien to each other.  
  
Serena looked up at the tall apartment building. The last dying rays of the sun were shining on every window casting a rosy glow back into the air. He was out on the balcony. She could see him. She could see the wind blowing through his hair but that was all. The dusky light concealed his facial features.  
  
Serena stood there, standing still on the sidewalk watching him until it got to dark to see. He never looked down though, his face was set and staring towards the horizon. Finally Serena turned and walked away. By habit, she wiped the tears off her cheeks. At that moment, she missed him more then ever.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Darien noticed her out of the corner of his eye. She was standing on the sidewalk watching him. Her hair blew in the wind but she never blinked or moved nary a muscle. He didn't turn to acknowledge her but instead continued to stare ahead. So many thoughts were running thorough his head right now. He wasn't mad though, more or less he was confused. Confused by the fact that he had feelings for two different people. One set for Sailor Moon and the other set for Serena, but the two were the same person. Now what could he do? Both sets of feelings were for the same person that in his mind just could not be.  
  
Darien stood up and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand wildly on end. It was to dark to be outside anymore, the sun had set and the moon had risen. She was gone from her corner. He walked inside the room and slid the glass balcony door close.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hi this is Darien. I'm not here right now so please leave a message."  
  
Serena listened to the silence on the other end then the soft beep that meant she could leave a message. Serena took a couple deep breaths and spoke into the phone. " Hi Darien, this is Serena. I just called because I think we.need to talk. Please call me back." She hung up the phone and slumped against the wall. This was the third message she had left him.  
  
It had been a week. Something had to happen. Tuxedo Mask still came to save the, but now he was cold and distant. A far cry from the kind and loving Darien she remembered so well.  
  
" Sailor Moon I will get that crystal, count on it."  
  
His voice flitted through her mind as she stood up and walked over to the stairs. The other scouts were all trying to be extra kind to her but they had bigger problems to worry about. The fifth scout had finally appeared, a beautiful blond named Venus, and tomorrow she would once again come face to face with her. They had a scout meeting to discuss the crystal. It was so close to them, they had to get it. They had to get it before the Negaverse got it.  
  
Serena slid open the balcony doors and walked out into the cool night air. Tomorrow she would have to face the world again and go through another day. Would it be another day without him?  
  
Serena pressed her clenched hands against her bosom and fought back the tears that threatened to spill forth.  
  
" Oh Darien.I wish you knew how much I missed you," Serena cried loosing the battle. She wiped away her tears and looked down at her palm. Each finger lay spread out. One by one she closed each finger until she was clenching her hand in a fist.  
  
" Darien, I'll win you back." Serena looked up at the starry night sky. " I'll win you back Darien. I love you and no matter what," she sniffled, " I'll win you back."  
  
And that would be a promise she would never break.  
  
The End. Well what do you think? Please send me a reply by read and reviewing or sending all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you and goodbye! 


End file.
